1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag with a pocket having multiple access openings, and more particularly to a golf bag with a pocket having openings on different sides of the bag for easy access to the pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A golf bag includes an elongate body closed at a bottom end by a base and open at a top end. The body usually includes one or more pockets for storing items such as balls, tees, rain gear, and wind breakers. Each pocket has an opening through which one may place items in the pocket or retrieve them from the pocket. A closing device normally closes the opening.
It is desirable to have easy access to the inside of a pocket. In many instances, one may easily manipulate a golf bag to gain access to one of its pockets. However, when the bag lies secured on a golf car, cart, or other support, its position may render the access opening of a pocket inaccessible.
The golf bag of the present invention avoids this disadvantage. It includes a pocket with at least two openings on different sides of the golf bag. It allows easy access to items disposed in storage compartments while minimizing the cost of manufacture.